Shadows Of The Future
by Time on my hands
Summary: Rin is very ill. Sesshoumaru seeks Kagome's help. But Kagome has gone home. How will he find her? What will he think of the strange things he sees? One shot. Written for the Halloween challenge on Dokuga.


Shadows Of The Future

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree branch he'd claimed for the night. Miroku and Sango joined him. All had weapons drawn in a battle ready stance. Shippo took cover behind the tree as Kirara transformed into her larger body.

Inuyasha stepped forward to confront the demon slowly striding toward them from the forest.

"Whatta ya want, asshole?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the hanyou as his gaze swept the group.

"Where is the miko?"

"None a yer business. If you wanna fight, then bring it on."

"This Sesshoumaru has no time for your foolishness, half breed. I need to speak to the miko."

Before Inuyasha could hurl another insult and ensure this encounter with the demon lord deteriorated into a senseless battle, Miroku spoke up.

"Lady Kagome is not here, my lord. Is there something we can do for you?"

"When will she return?"

"Not for another day or two. She has gone to visit her family."

Interesting, thought Sesshoumaru. He wasn't aware that the miko had any family.

"If you would give me the direction, I will go to her."

"I am sorry, my lord. She cannot be reached."

That was strange indeed. Perhaps it was a matter of trust. He had hardly given them a reason to just disclose the miko's family home to him. He started to turn away when another idea occurred to him.

"I seek the miko's aid. It has come to the attention of this Sesshoumaru that she has knowledge of treating human illness. Perhaps one of you has the knowledge I seek."

"It is possible. What is it you wish to know?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah. Like the ice prick would want anything to do with humans. Much less care for a sick one. Whatta ya really want?"

Miroku silently wished that Kagome was not the only one that could activate the subjugation beads.

"Inuyasha, please. Will you cease insulting your brother?"

"Half brother!" was heard from two beings.

They each glared at the other. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and huffed.

"Keh! Fine! But if he tries anything, I'll kick his ass."

That brought a smirk to the demon lord's face.

Miroku sighed.

"Now back to your request…"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand and Jaken led Ah Un out of the forest. Rin was draped over the dragon's back, clearly unconscious.

Sango dropped Hiraikotsu.

"What happened to her?"

She and Miroku ran to the little girl. Miroku lifted her from the dragon's back and laid her on the ground. She was quite warm to the touch and shivering.

Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

"She is ill. Cold one minute, then hot the next. Her stomach rejects all attempts at food or drink. She has been in and out of consciousness for the better part of the day."

Miroku looked at Sango and shook his head. She looked down at the little girl. Miroku stood.

"I am sorry, my lord. This is not an illness with which I am familiar. If Lady Kagome were here…"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Then bring her here."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"I know Lady Kagome said she wanted to be at home for a few days, but she would understand the need to retrieve her. Will you go and bring her back?"

"No. I will not bring Kagome here. I still don't trust him. He's up to something."

Sango pleaded with him.

"Please Inuyasha. The child needs her."

He shook his head.

"Not a chance. But I will bring Kikyo. She can't be far. She's a better miko anyway. She'll take care of the kid."

He leaped into the tree and was quickly gone from sight.

Miroku sighed, knowing that only Lady Kagome's medicines from the future would help the child.

"I am sorry, my lord. Perhaps Lady Kikyo will be able to help."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He did not understand why no one was willing to either bring the miko to him or tell him where to find her. He lifted Rin in his arms and placed her on Ah Un. He turned to go.

"We are leaving Jaken."

Miroku called out.

"My lord. Will you not wait for Inuyasha to return with Lady Kikyo?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder.

"I do not trust the dead one, monk. If you refuse to allow me to speak with the miko, I will return to the palace of the west. Perhaps one of my healers can find the knowledge I seek."

He turned to walk away, Jaken leading Ah Un beside him.

Miroku looked to Sango, the sadness in her eyes telling him that she had come to the same conclusion. The child would not live without the medicines from Lady Kagome's time. He made his decision and vowed he would not regret it.

"Wait, my lord. I will take you to Lady Kagome. If I can."

Sesshoumaru stopped.

"There is no need to accompany this Sesshoumaru. The journey will be faster without you."

"I'm afraid you cannot get there on your own. I'm not really even sure I can get there."

Sesshoumaru arched an elegant brow. This was becoming more and more interesting. If Rin weren't ill…

"Explain."

"Sango can stay with Rin. I will explain on the way."

"I will not leave Rin here where the dead one can find her. Jaken take Rin and the slayer to the fortress. I will return soon."

The toad bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and Jaken. The slayer is a guest. Make sure she is treated as such. If I find otherwise…"

He left the threat hanging. But it was enough. Jaken began to sweat and bowed even lower.

Miroku made sure that Sango and Shippo were secure on the dragon's back before bidding them farewell.

"Kirara, please take us to the well."

Sesshoumaru nodded to the monk.

"I will follow."

Miroku mounted Kirara and she took to the sky. Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud and he followed the fire cat.

When they touched down next to an old well, Sesshoumaru was beyond curious.

"Where is the miko? There is nothing here but this old well."

Miroku sighed, knowing his explanation would be met with skepticism.

"You have been our ally in the fight against Naraku. You have even saved her life. What I am about to tell you is for your ears only. And I hope that I do not regret the telling."

He took a deep breath and looked around, making sure there were no other ears in listening range.

"Lady Kagome is from the future. This well is the portal to her time."

The future? That explained so many things about the strange miko.

"How far into the future?"

Miroku was relieved that Sesshoumaru believed him.

"As near as she can calculate, about five hundred years."

Five hundred…? How did this come about? What brought her here? And why? He had many questions, but they would have to wait for another time. Rin needed them to make haste.

"How do we get it to open for us?"

Miroku scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see… That's the thing. I'm not sure it will open for us. Inuyasha is the only other person who has been through."

Sesshoumaru snarled.

"If the half breed can go through, then I can go through."

"It's not quite that simple. As near as we can figure, Inuyasha is able to go through because of the subjugation beads he wears. It is a bond to Kagome. She is only able to travel through the well because of the shikon shards. Inuyasha took them from her once and sent her through. Without them, she was unable to return."

So, the shikon no tama was responsible for the portal.

"If the shards allow the portal to open, then I can pass through. I gained two shards in a battle just before Rin fell ill. I intended to give them to the miko."

Miroku nodded.

"I have one as well. We retrieved it after Lady Kagome went home. If it is indeed the shards that allow passage, we should both be able to traverse the portal. Shall we try?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and they both jumped into the well.

Expecting to land on the dry packed dirt at the bottom of the well, both were surprised to feel as though they were falling, a bright light surrounding them. Several seconds later, they did land at the bottom of the well. But when they looked up, it was to see a roof instead of the stars.

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well. Miroku made use of the ladder that rested against one wall.

"It seems we succeeded."

Sesshoumaru looked around.

"Indeed."

There was a door in front of them and Sesshoumaru opened it. He was immediately assaulted by a foul stench. So foul he had to cover his nose to breathe. How did anyone breathe this foul air?

Miroku stepped out of the well house. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. Then he remembered something he needed to warn Sesshoumaru about.

"We must be careful who sees us. Lady Kagome has told us there are no demons in her time. They are long forgotten, thought to be only myths by the humans of this time."

"No demons? What happened to us?"

"Lady Kagome herself does not know. Only that there are none."

He walked toward the house, knowing that this was Lady Kagome's home. She had described it to them often. As she had her family. Sesshoumaru followed, deep in thought.

Miroku knocked on the door. When it opened, he was not sure who was more surprised, him, or the boy holding the bowl. The bowl contained what Lady Kagome had called candy. He recognized it because she frequently brought it back for Shippo. He had indulged in the sweet treats himself on occasion.

The boy eyed them dubiously.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be trick or treating?"

"Old to be what?"

He shook his head.

"Never mind. Is Lady Kagome here?"

The boy chuckled and set the bowl on a table before he turned to yell into the house.

"Hey Mom! There is somebody at the door looking for 'Lady' Kagome."

Miroku smiled, knowing at last that he was in the right place.

"You must be Souta. She has told me a lot about you."

Souta eyed the man wondering where his sister knew them from. His mother nudged him over so she could see their visitors. Miroku bowed and gave the woman his most charming smile.

"Mrs. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Miroku. I must say that you are even more beautiful than your daughter described you."

She tittered at the compliment.

"Thank you, young man. I'm afraid Kagome isn't here. She went to a party at her friend's house."

"I see. It's very important that we speak with her. Can you tell us how to get to her friend's house?"

Souta had been inspecting the two men, and when he heard Miroku's name, something clicked.

"You're one of her friends from the feudal era, aren't you?"

"That's correct."

"Wow. I thought only Inuyasha could come here."

"Apparently that is not the case."

Souta looked at Sesshoumaru more closely.

"You look a lot like Inuyasha. Are you a hanyou too?"

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I am a full demon. Not a filthy half breed."

Miroku hurried to smooth things over.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru. He is Inuyasha's half brother."

"Really? Coool. Are you a demon too, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, chuckling at the boy's obvious hero worship.

"No. I am only a lowly monk."

Kagome's mother put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Souta you can ask questions another time. They need Kagome. Would you please take them to her? She is at Eri's house."

"Ok Mom."

He sat down on the step to put on his shoes.

Miroku bowed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

Souta jumped up once his shoes were tied.

"Come on. Follow me."

They turned to follow the boy when it occurred to Miroku that nothing had been said about how they were to conceal Sesshoumaru's looks. They had not even said he had to leave his swords. He knew that Inuyasha frequently complained about not being able to carry his sword here.

"Souta, Won't we need to do something about Lord Sesshoumaru's looks? And his swords?"

"Nah. It's Halloween. Nobody'll notice."

He was perplexed but said nothing as they descended the shrine steps.

Once they reached the street, Miroku was in awe. He had heard the descriptions of this time from both Lady Kagome, who lived here, and from Inuyasha who was from his time. Nothing prepared him for the reality of it.

Sesshoumaru was impatient to find the miko and leave this place. The stench was overwhelming. The sounds hurt his ears. So far he was unimpressed with what humans had done to the world. The moving machines that the boy called cars were interesting, until he realized that they were responsible for most of the stench and sounds. His cloud was much faster. And his orb, faster still. Both methods of transport were silent and odor free.

They heard the sound of children's laughter and saw a group of strange creatures approaching them. Miroku leaned over and whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"I thought that there were no demons in this time?"

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Those aren't demons, fool. They are human children. Can you not sense them?"

Souta laughed at them.

"They're costumes."

"Costumes?" Miroku asked

"Yeah. That's what Halloween is. Everybody dresses up as somebody else. The kids go from house to house and collect candy. Teenagers and adults go to parties. It's one of Kagome's favorite holidays."

Miroku looked over the group as they passed them. They were all carrying bags or pails of some sort. One of the older kids recognized Souta.

"Is the candy at the shrine worth climbing the steps?"

Souta laughed.

"Of course. You know my Mom always gets the best."

"Alright! Come on guys."

Miroku turned his head to watch them as he spied a little girl with horns and a tail. She would be a fearsome demon indeed… if the whole thing had not been pink. He let out a laugh. Lady Kagome's time was certainly interesting. He would have many questions for her.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach their destination. They had seen some strange things during their walk. Souta had explained most of it. Sesshoumaru had been on the receiving end of many a stare. And some of the bolder children actually approached him and asked who he was supposed to be. Miroku found his attempts to ignore them quite funny. Sesshoumaru however…

"This Sesshoumaru is not amused, monk."

That only made him laugh harder. He ignored the glare he was receiving. Sesshoumaru couldn't kill him. Lady Kagome would not be inclined to render her assistance if he did.

When they reached Eri's house, Souta knocked. They could hear music and voices from inside. Eri opened the door.

"Hey Souta. Is something wrong?"

"Nah. Kagome's friends want to talk to her."

Eri looked the two over. And her heart skipped a beat… or three. Kagome had been holding out on her friends. These two were college age. And were they hot! No wonder she wouldn't give Hojo the time of day. It had nothing to do with that violent two timing jerk. She closed her open mouth before she drooled all over herself. Then she found her voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'll get her. Hold on."

They stood at the door. Most of the people they saw were Kagome's age. The costumes were older versions of what they had seen on the way here. Except some of the female costumes were a lot more revealing. One girl passed by them wearing a shiny blue thing that just barely covered her torso. Her breasts strained to be free of the strapless top portion. Her legs were covered in black woven strings that resembled a fisherman's net. She had rabbit ears on her head and a round fluffy tail on the back that also resembled a rabbit. His hand itched to caress the girl's backside. Miroku sighed. He could learn to like this time.

The girl who had answered the door came back moments later with Kagome in tow. She was shocked to see them. Almost as shocked as they were to see her. It had not occurred to them that being at the party, she would be in costume too.

Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled from the miko's head to her feet. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her every curve. It was long, with a slit up one side, showing a generous amount of leg. The neckline showed her cleavage, but not a great deal of it. The sleeves of the dress covered her hands, flaring out underneath to fall to her knees. He nails were long, almost claw-like, and painted a brilliant red. She had on shoes that had spiked heels.

Her face though, was what drew his attention. Her eyelids were shaded blue, with heavy black eyeliner and long black lashes. Her lips were as red as her nails. And she had fangs. With blood dripping from them. False blood, but the visual effect was the same. She looked positively demonic. She had never looked more beautiful. He was stunned.

Miroku was salivating. The short skirt she normally wore had nothing on her present attire. It was difficult to keep his mind on why they had come.

Kagome recovered from her shock quickly.

"Eri. This is Miroku and this is Sesshoumaru. I promised to go to another party tonight. They're here to pick me up. I totally forgot the time."

She hugged her friend.

"It was a great party. I had fun. See you later."

She looped her arms through Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's and led them away from the house. Eri called after them.

"Nice to meet you guys. Great costumes. Wish you could stay."

Boy did she ever. Kagome was not going to get away with hiding those two. It wasn't fair. She got all the hot guys. She closed the door letting her fantasies run wild.

Once they were away from the house and out of earshot, Kagome started asking questions. The first one being…

"How did you guys get through the well?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, still examining his reaction to her. Miroku shrugged.

"We both had shards. So I guess that is the catalyst."

"Ok. So why are you here?"

"Rin is very sick. She needs your help."

"Tell me what her symptoms are."

Several minutes later, Kagome led them down a different street. She stopped at a large building.

"This is a drugstore. It's where I get my medicines."

She purchased a variety of things to cover all the possibilities based on Rin's symptoms.

As they were walking up the shrine steps, Kagome asked the one question that she had avoided.

"Why didn't Inuyasha come get me?"

Miroku held his silence, not wanting to hurt her. Sesshoumaru answered her.

"The foolish half breed thought the dead one would suffice. This Sesshoumaru wanted you."

He was unaware of how that sounded to Kagome. She knew that wasn't how he meant it, but even the momentary thrill of someone wanting her… Her, not the wonderful, all-powerful Kikyo. But her. Kagome Higurashi. It brought a smile to her face.

When they entered the house, Kagome set her purchases on the counter.

"Give me a minute to change clothes and wash this makeup off. Then I'll grab my bag and we can go."

While she was upstairs, Souta showed Sesshoumaru and Miroku all of the modern conveniences in their home. Just as with Inuyasha, the tv seemed to fascinate them the most. Kagome had her bag packed and ready to go in less than half an hour. She hugged her Mom and Souta before heading out to the well.

Unknown to them, they were being watched from the shadows of the trees. Two pair of eyes followed their progress to the well house. One pair had tears falling from them.

Just before the door closed, there was a flare of youki. Sesshoumaru stopped and scanned the area. The powerful youki he had felt was gone. As if it never existed. It was definitely demon. In a place where there were not supposed to be any demons. He had determined that his questions were not important. He would never come here again, so why bother with things that were not relevant to his life. But now… They had become more than a curiosity. He would get his answers from the miko.

Once the door closed, and the light disappeared, the pair of watchers emerged from the trees.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I got to see him again, even if I couldn't talk to him."

"You knew you would not be able to."

"I know. I couldn't. It would change the past. But that didn't stop me from wanting to."

She turned to him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't talk to Miroku because it would change the past. But why did you flare your youki? Huh? You know you felt it."

"That my dear miko, was to inspire the curiosity that would prompt me to join your group long enough to get the answers to my questions."

She shivered and he wrapped his cape around her shoulders.

"We should return to our party. I'm sure that Shippo is tired of playing host by now."

She giggled.

"Yes. He was trying to get close to that vixen that he met tonight. I think she works in marketing."

The moonlight showed the two figures slowly walking toward the gate. The tall silver haired Dracula and his bride. In a long black dress. Very close to the one that the younger girl had worn. One set of fangs false, and one set quite real.

As they descended the steps to the shrine. Kagome looked over her shoulder. She would have to be satisfied with a glimpse every now and then. Until the well closed. Then she could tell her family what had happened.

End


End file.
